The Secret Sisters
by IliosandCora
Summary: Cora and Ilios are two regular, normal girls. They live as adopted sisters with their adoptive mom and brothers. But when a strange guy shows up at school telling them to go to some camp in New York, the girls are in for the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the authors if you haven't guessed. To clear up a couple things: All flames will be given to either Leo or Hestia. There will only be authors notes if it's VERY IMPORTANT or needed to clarify something. This is first fanfiction, so we deffinitly made many mistakes grammer wise. Please do not be excessively rude, but consructive critisism is greatly appreciated. Most of the characters are our own, but some may be copirited to Rick Riordan. **

**Character descriptions**

**Name:**** Cora _Name: Ilios_**

**Age:** **13**_** Age: 13**_

**Eye Color:**** Green-grey _Eye Color: A mixture of colors but usually looks green _**

**Hair Color:**** Red-orange _Hair Color: Light brown_**

**Gender:**** Female_ Gender: Female_**

**Special Details:**** Splash of freckles _Special Details: N.A. _**

**Likes:**** Gummies, Water, Bacon, Books, Shadows, Other stuff _Likes: BACON, Books, The sun, Lots of other things_**

**Dislikes:**** Sun, Mornings, Lightning, ADHD, Other stuff _Dislikes: Grasshoppers, Seeing other people down, Other things._**

**Introduction (By Character):** _** Introduction (By Character):**_

**Hi! My name's Cora. I have an adoptive mother, and adoptive brother. _Hello! I'm Ilios! I also have an adoptive mother and-_ **

**My real family died when I was ten and I don't remember the rest. -_brother. My biological family disappered when I was-_**

**My favorite colors are black and silver, just like my bracelet. You'll -_young. I love the color green, it reminds me of-_**

**learn more about me throughout my friend's and my story. Bye!_ -nature. Enjoy our story! Buh-bye!_**

**Chap.1**

**|lios**

Ilios woke up before her alarm went off. She was having a crazy dream about two men arguing, but they weren't normal sized. The men were almost 10 feet tall, and stood like they were important and powerful. The man on the right had bright hair that shone golden. He had a warm feeling around him. The man on the right was being accused of something by the man on the left. The other man had striking blue eyes, and whitish grey hair. The man with blue eyes was accusing the man with gold hair of plotting against him. Ilios couldn't really hear what they were saying. Then a girl who looked 12 walked in and defended the man with gold hair. Ilios couldn't shake the feeling that this was an important dream.

She looked across the room at Cora, Cora's 'family' was staying at Ilios' house, since her adoptive mom died. They were cousins (through adoptive parents), and they were very close. For some reason it felt like they were connected on a deeper level. Neither of them knew their real dad, they both had adoptive little brothers, they were both 13 years old, and they had birthdays that were 1 day, 18 hours, and 32 minutes apart. Ilios looked at the clock, it read 6:00 am. She got up, and went to the closet. She picked out a shirt that had a sun wearing sunglasses on it, and a pair of jeans. She walked over to Cora's bed, and woke her up. Ilios smelled bacon, so she went to get some.

€**ora**

Ugh, why did Ilios have to wake her up? Cora was having an amazing dream. She was on an island, and was eating ice cream, and not just any ice cream _Midnight Caramel River! _Her favorite! Oh, and yeah Ilios was there and two other guys, but that wasn't relevant. Oh, great, off topic again, that happened a lot with being ADHD, anyway, it was 6:30, so she should get up. Cora went to her closet, and got out a dark purple t-shirt, and plain black jeans. "Ilios! Grab me some bacon, so I don't miss it! Please." Cora yelled while putting her red-orange hair up in a ponytail. "Fine, but next time you get up first, and get me bacon." "Alright, alright I will." Cora knew she would forget, but she said it so her cousin would cooperate. Cora put on her leather bracelet, a gift from her mother. It was braided black with one line of silver and multiple charms. Cora's mother told her that it was magic, but she wasn't sure how much it could do or how much she believed it. But either way it was the only thing left of her that Cora had, so she always wore it.

Cora wasn't sure when she was going to tell Ilios her secret but she knew she had to tell her soon. Otherwise it would just make keeping it harder. "Cora?" Ilios called. "Yeah?" she replied. "I just wasn't sure if you were still alive." Ilios' said with a laugh. "Haha very funny Ilios, no I'm not dead." Yet, she thought as she slipped into the world of daydreams. Only to be woken a few minutes later by Ilios with her bacon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap.2.**

**|lios**

Ilios walked into her and Cora's room to give Cora some bacon. "Here's your bacon Cora." "Thanks!" she replied "Have you seen my locket?" Ilios asked "No, but what does it look like?" "It's shaped like a sun, and has a picture of me when I was about 5, and half of my real mom. It's really special to me, so look, please." "Ok, I will, but right now, bacon." Cora replied. "Yeah I agree, bacon before anything." The girls ate all the bacon that they could before their mom (well actually adoptive mom) came into the room. "Girls, it's time for school." "Hey mom, have you seen my locket?" Ilios asked "No, sweetie I haven't, sorry." "It's ok, maybe I left it at school." It wasn't ok to her, but she had to act like it was. "Your brothers are in the car, please hurry."

On the car ride Ilios was thinking about where her locket could be. When a tiny vision popped into her head of a place by the trees at the school play set. Ilios had to check there, she had been there multiple times before. One time she found a group of bugs there in the same spot her locket was. Dang it, she was off topic again, it happened a lot (she wasn't ADHD like Cora, but it still happened A LOT). She looked at Cora who was also daydreaming.

€**ora**

Cora looked at her cousin, Ilios looked like she was trying to stay happy and positive, but Cora could tell that she was very sad about losing her locket. Finally they arrived at school. The morning was flat out boring. Cora and Ilios had math, science, art, and lunch. At last it was recess, Cora's favorite 'class.' "I have to look for my locket. I'll see you later, ok?" "Yeah sure, I'll be under this tree." Cora responded. She went to the tree right next to her and sat on the ground. Cora was a little nervous because she hadn't told Ilios about her secret yet. She was going to tell her later though.

After about 20 minutes, Cora stood up and stretched. When she went to lean up against the tree she fell through it! "WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?!" Cora screamed. When she fell through the tree she had gotten a cold feeling, and it was really dark. She was at the front of school, then she was at the back! Cora looked around and saw Ilios talking to a weird, tall, tan, blond-haired dude. The dude disappeared in a flash of light. "Ilios? Who was _that_? And I really need to tell you something. Well, a few things actually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: The chapters will get longer with time.**

**Chap.3.**

**|lios**

Ilios didn't think her day could get any weirder until the man from her dream came to her school. First, she was walking over to the tree from her vision when she saw something glimmering in the sun, so she walked over to see what it was. The glimmering thing turned out to be her locket, as she was picking it up some strange blinding light appeared out of nowhere at all. She looked up from her locket to see the man with the gold hair from her dream. He looked exactly the same. He said, "Go look for a strawberry field in Long Island, New York. Take the girl with red hair with you." "Do you mean Cora?" Ilios asked "I think that's her name. Anyways in the strawberry field you will see a hill with a pine tree, that will have a sign reading Camp Half-Blood. You and whatever her name is walk inside there and tell them you need to speak to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and keep close to that locket, you'll need it." "Wait, who are you?" "Me? I'm Apollo, and I advise you to look away." Ilios looked away, and he was gone.

"Ilios? Who was _that_? And I need to tell you something. Well, a few things actually." Cora said from behind Ilios. "Gosh, you scared me!" Ilios responded. The girls never got the time to talk, and it looked like it would be a while till they could.

€**ora**

Jeez. Cora decided this was definitely the _weirdest_ day ever. "Ilios where are we going?" "Home first. Then, you'll see." "Ugh. I _hate_ it when I'm left out of the loop." "Come on." On the way home, Cora decided not to tell anyone about what happened with the tree, not yet anyway. At home Cora took her backpack (it was black), dumped out her school stuff, and put in clothes, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, some non-perishable food, and a water bottle. Cora wasn't sure where they were going, but she had a feeling it would be awhile until they came home. She ran downstairs, grabbed a jacket, and put it in her bag.

After about 30 minutes Cora asked, "Where are we going?" "I will tell you on the way there," Ilios replied. "How are we gonna get there?" Cora asked. "I don't know." Cora thought maybe she could try to fall through a tree again. "Tell me where we are going, and I'll try to get us there," Cora said uncertainty. "Ok. We're going to Long Island, New York. There should be a hill with a strawberry field and a sign saying _Camp Half-Blood." _Ilios replied. "We need to find a shadowy tree." "Why?" Ilios asked. "Because we need to fall through it." Cora simply responded. "How do we do that?" "I think we just hold hands and I fall backward pulling you with me, but I don't really know," Cora stated. "What the actual heck, if I get injured it's your fault." "We should probably write a note to 'Mom' though," Cora said. "Well yeah, we don't want her to worry about us. Yet, I still feel bad doing this." After Cora and Ilios wrote a note to their adoptive mom Cora led Ilios outside to the shade of a tree and grabbed her hand. "Well here goes nothing." And Cora fell into the shade of the tree dragging Ilios with her.

They reappeared in the shade of a pine tree on top of a hill. "Dang, I didn't actually think that I could do it again." Cora said a little surprised. "Wait, you weren't sure that would work?!" Ilios exclaimed. "Well, I did it for the first time earlier today so _of course_ I wasn't sure if it would work. But hey, it did." "Holy cow," Ilios replied. "Wow, is this the camp place?" Cora asked. "I'm pretty sure," Ilios said. Then Cora saw a guy in a wheelchair looking at them. When he saw her looking back he beckoned them over. When they were by him he said, "Hello, you must be the two children Apollo said would be coming. My name is Chiron."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap.4.**

**|lios**

This was all super weird. "I'm Ilios, that's Cora. Is this Camp Half-Blood_?" "_Yes, this is Camp Half-Blood_." _Ilios realized she didn't know what a half-blood was. "Umm, Chiron what is a half-blood?" "Sit down, and let's talk." They walked over to a large house with a porch, on the porch was a table, they sat down around the table. The table had some strange game set up on it. "A half-blood or a demigod is a child of a mortal, along with one of the greek Gods." "THE GODS!" Cora screamed. "What the heck!" Ilios exclaimed "Yes, the gods. How about I start at the beginning." and with that Chiron told them about the gods and the wars. "Wow, demigods have a crazy background," Ilios said. "Yeah, I hope we don't end up like them," Cora commented. "Well most demigods end up with a tragic life, but we'll see what happens to the both of you," Chiron said, a little creepy, but ok.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about claiming," Chiron explained claiming to the two girls. "So, claiming is basically your parent putting a glowing sign on your head to show you are theirs. That's really all you had to say Chiron." Ilios commented kinda rudely "Oh, I'm sorry that was kind of rude. It's just you should know already that most demigods are ADHD, so they can't really pay attention that long. See look at Cora, she's staring at the distance." Ilios didn't really know why, but she felt that she had to defend herself. "Huh, what were we talking about?" Cora asked "Claiming." Ilios said her and Chiron were trying to explain claiming to Cora, but a bell rang. "What was that bell for?" Ilios asked "That's the dinner bell." Chiron said finally, they got Cora's attention, but now they had to go eat dinner.

€**ora**

Well life could not get weirder, or so Cora had to pretend. After living with Poseidon for a decade (but not aging) she got used to it, but Cora didn't remember that a whole lot. But yeah, apparently, all the greek gods were real and not just Poseidon which was what she originally thought, there were monsters, and her and Ilios were half-bloods. Well she was definitely not telling Ilios her secret today, or really any day soon probably. Cora felt like her mind was literally about to explode. "Come along. You two will sit with the Hermes children for dinner. Then, you will come to the campfire for the singalong, there I will introduce you to the camp. Any more questions?" Chiron asked them. "Um, no," Ilios said. "One more thing, when is dinner?" Cora asked. "And is there bacon?" Ilios added. Chiron laughed and said, "Normally bacon is at breakfast, but it will appear if you ask for it. And that bell that just rang? Yes that was the dinner bell. Follow me to the dining pavilion, please." Just then Chiron got out of his wheelchair, and STOOD UP! HE WAS PART, HORSE! He must have seen their faces because he said, "Oh, I'm a centaur. Part human, part horse. Are you coming?" "If there is food…. Yes." Cora said.

The dining pavilion was huge! It was so big Cora didn't know how to describe it. There were so many tables with a bunch of kids ranging from ages 5 to 18. "That is the Hermes table over there," Chiron said. "I will see you at the campfire." and with that Chiron went up to the table with another dude. "Um, well let's go meet some Hermes kids," Ilios said. "Yeah," Cora responded. They ate at the far end of the table a bit away from the other kids. After about fifteen minutes two kids came over and sat next to them. "Hi, you don't look familiar, so I'm guessing you just got here. My name's Travis Stoll and this is my brother Connor." "Um, hi I'm Cora and this is my sister, cousin, ish-related person but not really related so I guess we're just great friends who are practically sisters, um, person, named, Ilios." "... Your sister, cousin ish-related person but not really related?" Connor asked, confused. "Yeah. Like, we were adopted by two sisters which made us cousins, then Cora's mom got really sick and ended up, um, dying, so my mom adopted both her and her other adopted brother…so yeah. It's confusing." Ilios replied. "I can tell," Connor said. After fifteen more minutes of talking, Travis said that they should head to the campfire.

Cora felt like the walk took _forever, _but it could have been her ADHD talking. Once they got there Chiron gestured for the girls to sit in the front row. "Hello everyone. I'm sure you've noticed the new campers, and if you haven't, then don't worry they have only been here for a few hours." Chiron said. He started talking about some other stuff that Cora didn't pay attention to. Then Chiron said, "I would like the new campers to come up by me now." Ilios and Cora got up out of their seats and went to stand by Chiron. He quietly asked what their last names were and they told him that they didn't really want to give out that much information about themselves, which he said was definitely fine. "Campers this is Ilios and Cora. They arrived earlier today by direction of Lord Apollo, and-" Chiron was cut off by the campers gasping and pointing above the girls' heads. Cora looked up and saw the image of a skull and bones. She noticed that Ilios had a picture of a sun above her head. When Cora turned her head to face Ilios everyone stopped whispering and stared at her hair. Cora looked at it and saw that it now had raven black streaks in it and the ends were starting to turn raven black too. Then Chiron seemed to recover from his shock and said, "All hail Cora, daughter of Hades and Ilios, daughter of Apollo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Not all characters belong to us, they belong to Rick Riordan. This goes for the next five chapters than we'll say this again XD**

**Chap.5.**

**|lios**

Ilios was freaking out, she had just been claimed by her dad. She remained to look calm on the outside. She looked over at Cora to see how she was reacting, when she realized Cora's hair changed, it had black streaks. Ilios remembered her locket that was in the shape of a sun. She was pretty sure that Apollo was the God of the Sun. Then she looked up and saw that the crowd was silent. She noticed two people in the crowd looking at each other completely shocked. After all the commotion they were led to their cabins, but what surprised Ilios was that the two people from before were leading them.

When they got to the Cabin and walked inside, he told her his name which was Will Solace. That's when her jaw dropped, her last name was also Solace. She realized she was staring, so she looked away, and muttered a quick apology. Will said, "It's fine, your bunk is over there." He looked so calm to her. She walked over to her bunk and set her bag down. Ilios wondered what Cora was doing right now. She looked around the room and took everything in. She didn't even realize she was playing with her locket until a girl asked: "Ooh, where did you get the cool locket?" The girl startled Ilios, so she jumped. "Great, already making a fool of myself," Ilios mumbled. She laid on her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning, confused. Ilios didn't have any dreams that night. Will was announcing that the Apollo Cabin had archery that morning, but he didn't look very happy saying it. No one even woke her up that morning, she was forgotten. Ilios sat up and said, "Well can I at least get ready first?" She must have startled them because they all jumped. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, we forgot you." Will replied. As the Cabin left, Ilios got ready, when she noticed a note book on Will's bunk, so she wanted to put it away. She walked over, picked it up, and looked at the cover. The book didn't have a title or anything on the front, so she opened it to look inside. Ilios normally didn't snoop, but it was too tempting. When she opened to the first page she dropped the book on the floor. The page had the other half of the picture in her locket. A tear rolled down her cheek. How could she have forgotten him? The door of the Apollo Cabin creaked open, and Will walked in. She was now balling her eyes out, so she didn't even react. "What are you doing?" Will asked. Then he noticed what was going on. Will sat next to her and asked "Hey, what's wrong?" Ilios picked up the book, opened to the page, and opened her locket. As she put the pictures together she saw Will start to cry. "I'll tell you my side of the story." Ilios said. "One day I was at the park with my family, well I guess you and mom. When I had to go to the bathroom, I met a strange man with black hair. He told me to go into the hotel there called the "Lotus Hotel". I walked in, and found a little girl my age inside. I told her to follow me out of the hotel, so she followed. Along the way we talked and found out each other's names. Her name was Cora, but for some reason I forgot where I was going, and I was found by the police. They brought me to an orphanage. Where I got adopted by a lady. The lady had already adopted two other sons. That brings me to where I am right now." "I remember it all now. You went to the bathroom, that's when Apollo showed up telling us not to worry. I think he got rid of my memory of you." "We should go tell Chiron what we figured out." "Yeah." Ilios didn't expect to see Cora there with a boy who looked a sickly shade of pale.

€**ora**

After Cora's whole hair-changing-colors thing she was pretty worked up. Two guys were obviously incredibly shocked as they made their way down to the area where Cora and Ilios were standing. "Um, I'm Nico, just follow me." he mumbled.

Cora followed Nico to a cabin which she noticed was cabin number 13. "This is our cabin. You can have whichever bunk you like, just not the two on either side of the door, that is mine and the other is our half-sister's, Hazel." he said while gesturing to the bunks. "She comes around every now and then. Right now she is at Camp Jupiter with her boyfriend. Any questions?" "Um, yeah. You seem really confused and surprised when I was claimed, Why? Also how many people are in this camp? Who _exactly _is Hades? And what is he the god of? What is Camp Jupiter? And finally, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?" Cora said really quickly. "Um, well I was surprised because I thought that me and Hazel were the only children of Hades. I don't know how many people are in the camp there's too many to count, Camp Jupiter is the Roman camp for demigods, Hades is the god of the Underworld and he's our dad, and I have absolutely no idea about what happened to your hair." Nico said. "Now I am going to go to the bathroom." And with that Nico left. Cora set her stuff down on a bed in the back by a small window and looked around the room.

Behind Nico's bed she saw a few pictures. Cora thought that one of the people in the picture looked familiar so she walked over to it. When Cora got to the pictures she took one down. It was a picture of a woman with a little girl and a little boy in front of her. And hiding behind the woman's legs was another little girl the same age as the boy peeking her head out. She wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for her. "What are you doing?" a voice said. Cora recognized it as Nico's voice. "Why do you have a picture of my family?" she asked. "What do you mean _your _family?" Nico shot back. "I mean this is a picture of- Wait what is your last name?" Cora asked hesitantly, almost fearing the answer. "Di Angelo." Nico said uncertainty. Cora looked at the picture then back at Nico and her face fell. She wasn't sure if it was really him. Then Cora felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "Cora? What's wrong?" Nico said. Cora handed him the picture and said, "Look behind the lady's legs, and maybe you'll remember." Nico took the picture and looked where she had told him to and saw what she meant. Cora saw Nico start to cry and he looked at her. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know how I could have forgotten. I-If you're wondering where Bianca is, s-she's dead." he said through tears. Cora felt new tears starting to fall for the older sister who always looked after her and her twin. After a while of the two Di Angelo's sitting on the ground hugging and crying Nico said, "We should probably go tell Chiron about this." Cora nodded in agreement, the old centaur would definitely want to know about the twins.

When they got there they had to stand outside for a bit because Chiron and a guy named Mr. D were having a very heated conversation. After a while Cora saw Ilios and the other guy who she was pretty sure was named Will- then it hit her, Will's last name was Solace (Nico told her _all _about him earlier when she asked who took her friend away), same as Ilios, Cora realized that they must be related! When they got to the porch Chiron called them into the Big House as Nico told her it was called. "What can I do for you four?" Chiron asked. Cora wasn't sure what to say, 'Oh hey you know me and Nico are twins!?' "Um, well, me and Cora are sorta twins?" Nico said uncertainty. Apparently that was exactly Nico's plan. Chiron looked surprised and said, like he was expecting a joke, "And why do you think that?" "Chiron, I was born in 1924 on the 28th of January and I am in this picture of the Di Angelo's. Not only that but my father in Hades, just like Nico and I think I can tell when I see my twin." Cora said a little annoyed that the old centaur didn't believe her. Everyone was shocked. "Just thought you should know." She continued coldly. "C'mon Nico I want breakfast." And with that Cora grabbed her twin's arm and pulled him out of the Big House.


End file.
